Counting Stars
by bringmethelemons
Summary: Terkadang kita terlalu sering menghitung beribu bintang, sampai akhirnya kita melupakan satu bulan yang bersinar lebih terang bagi kita. Summary gaje, read aja langsung ye. AoKise
1. Chapter 1

Counting Stars.

by: bringmethelemons.

Pairings: AoKise, slight!Kagakuro, onesided!AoKaga.

Warnings: Gaje sangat. OOC tingkat teroris. Ada humuan-nya di dalam. Dan, awas diare, saya sendiri thypus nulis fanfic ini. Disarankan baca doa dulu kalau lemah syahwat-iman kali-.

Disclaimer: Sayangnya punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Kalau punya saya, pasti isinya humu semua.

Let's check it out, yoo!

._._._._._._.

Terkadang, hal yang menarik bisa membuat kita lupa dengan hal yang sebenarnya kita butuhkan dan memang cocok untuk mie goreng rasanya lebih 'sadis' kalau dibuat berkuah, meskipun namanya mie goreng.

Asik cuy. Cobain deh.

Kadang juga kita suka bawa tas jaring ke sekolah, meskipun kita tau barang bawaan kita seberat nahan baper didepan mantan. Tapi toh, tetap ngebet dibawa juga.

Semua karena 'tertarik' .

Tidak peduli sepenting apa dan se-mayday apa keperluan kita, kalau sudah tertarik pada yang lain, bisa apa lagi?

Meskipun tidak jarang yang menarik itu butuh pengorbanan yang membutuhkan titik darah penghabisan.

Tapi, mau bagaimanapun juga, yang penting dan cocok pasti menang telak dibandingkan yang menarik saja.

Dan daripada persoalan ini makin panjang dengan kata pengantar, lebih baik ceritanya dimulai saja.

._._._._._.

Pagi itu bisa saja cerah, seandainya tidak ada makhluk berambut kuning yang tengah bersimpuh dengan gaya bencong sholat di gym kebanggaan sekolahnya, Kaijo.

Tersebutlah seorang Kise Ryouta yang saat itu sedang duduk menatapi sepatunya yang bermerek Adinda tersebut, seolah-olah bisa muncul motif galaxy secara gaib disana.

Sebenarnya sih sepatunya sedang sehat walafiat. Tidak habis terinjak residu hewan alias tokay, ataupun permen karet bego yang gak punya tempat nyangkut yang lain.

Hanya saja, sang pemilik bagai tiada bosan menatapi sepatunya. Bukan sepatunya juga sih yang dipelototin.

Dirinya sedang merenung. Iya. Merenung.

Diketahui sebab mengapa si model tengah bersitatap dengan sepatunya, ternyata karena si doi sedang galau.

Iya. Saking gregetnya sampai curhat sama sepatu.

"Si Aominecchi bego ya..."

Oh. Itu toh.

Ternyata ia sedang mempermasalahkan si rambut navy yang sedari pertama masuk sekolah sudah mencuri hatinya.

Eahhh. Tjieeee.

"Blo'on nya gak ketulungan. Udah gitu masih songong juga. Kamvret. Gua sambit pake kutang baru taubat lu."

Ada yang berpikir kenapa orang yang disukai pake dijelek-jelekkan begitu? Alasannya cuma dua.

Satu. Kise-nya yang bego.

Dua. Aomine-nya memang jelek.

Gak lah. Bukan itu. Meskipun dua fakta diatas 100% benar.

Ehem.

Yang pastinya, sekarang si Kise lagi ganas semesta alam berkat ketidakpekaan dahsyat sang gebetan, Aomine Daiki.

"Udah kudu ngasih kode keras, masih aja gak peka. Gitu aja terus sampe si author dapet pacar. Gak bakal pernah!"

Wah. Minta di kefred ni bocah.

Sebenarnya masalah yang membuat Kise galau tingkat kabupaten berawal dari kemarin sore, ketika ia selesai one-on-one dengan sang berwarna jingga kemerahan, tanda bahwa sang Hari sudah mengantuk dan mulai beranjak kembali ke tempatnya. Ke ufuk barat.

Halah. Puitis.

Jadi ceritanya sore itu, saat keduanya sedang berjalan beriringan seperti mempelai baru(cerai),Kise mulai jadi gak tahan karena jalanan sepi dan disitu cuma mereka berdua.

Mohon jangan berpikir yang iya-iya dulu.

Kise jadi gak tahan ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya yang sudah ada semenjak pertama kali ia puber.

Iya. Sejak kelas 1 SMP.

Sebenarnya udah selama itu, diungkapin aja lah ya. Tapi bagi Kise gak gampang ngucapin "Gua suka elo." dan tidak dibalas dengan " Ah, homo lu." atau "Gak ah. Hombreng."

Yang manalah yang penting hepi.

Yang pastinya sulit, mamen. Mereka berdua sama-sama cowok. Yang restuin hubungan mereka paling cuma author.

Tapi, saat itu, ketahuanlah...

"Eh, Kise."

"Kenapa, Aominecchi?"

Elah. Nyahutnya manis bener.

"Jadi, sebenarnya, gua tuh..."

Dan inner-nya Kise mulai bicara.

'Aha! Pasti Aominecchi mau bilang kalo dia tuh suka sama elo. Udah terima aja! Author aja ngarep pacaran ma lo."

Syit.

"Jadi gua tuh sebenarnya suka sama..."Aomine menggantung jemuran...eh..menggantung kalimatnya.

"Iya. Sama siapa?" Kise mulai greget sambil joget-joget berhadiah di dalem hatinya udah ada pesta rakyat.

"Sama anak Seirin yang rambutnya merah tuh. Kagami."

Kretekk. Kretekkk. .

Itu suara patah hati apa ambulans jadi-jadian bang?

"Oh...Kagamicchi toh.." Kise mulai membuat catatan mental untuk ngegalau sambil ngiris bawang pulang nanti.

"Iya."

"Ya udah. Bilang aja ke dia."

"Itu dia masalahnya."

"Apaan?"

"Ntu anak kan jengkel garis keras ma gua karena gua kegantengan. Jadi lu bantuin gua buat jadian ma dia ya."

Kalimat tersebut dibarengi dengan cengiran ganteng khas Aomine yang bikin Kise nge-fly sekaligus pengen nabok mukanya yang lebih sialan daripada soal UAN matematika.

Njir. Sekali lagi. NJIRRR.

Udah bikin patah hati, minta dicomblangin Kise apaan? Pakar cinta? Biro jodoh gitu?

Yaiyalah emang. Orang yang bikin Midorima sama Takao jadian terus Nijimura sama Haizaki jadian si Kise juga kok.

Mungkin itu juga salahnya Kise yang sok banget jadi pakar percintaan bagi teman temannya yang tertjintah.

Akhirnya dia sendiri gak dapet cinta. Kecian lu.

"Kok harus aku sih? Kenapa kamu gak bilang sendiri aja?"

Ceilah. Baper sih baper. Tapi pake aku-kamu nya gitu.

"Aduh. Gua tengsin kalo bilang langsung. Plis dong!" Aomine langsung modus. Akhirnya Kise mengiyakan.

"Nah, gitu dong! Lu emang sahabat gue yang terbaik!"

Dan siklus friendzone mulai nampak ke permukaan.

Karena hal gaje itulah,kini pihak yang di friendzone mulai guling-gulingan heboh di lantai gym, karena perihal 'bantuin gua jadian' yang diutarakan sang gebetan.

Tapi, bukan Kise namanya kalau tidak tetap senyum meskipun ia mulai rada baper dan siap galau sampai mati.

Rapopo sekali anak ini.

Sewaktu ditanyai sang kapten apakah ia baik-baik saja atau tidak, Kise hanya menyahut dengan sepotong kalimat singkat bermakna luas, yang biasa diutarakan cewek PMS.

"Gak papa."

Dan resmi, terjadilah adegan sepak bokong di gym Kaijo yang diperankan oleh Kasamatsu sebagai pelaku, dan Kise sebagai korban. Dan sinetron tersebut tamat dengan gaje.

Sebenarnya si kapten juga kamvret sih. Udah tau tu anak galau, masih aja ditanyain. Ini sama aja kayak nanyain 'Bang, baksonya dijual ya?' sama abang abang jual bakso depan kompleks. Syukur aja kalo si abang bales 'iya dek',tapi kalo dibales ' nggak dek,gerobaknya doang dipajang' atau 'nggak dek, ini buat disirem ke muka adek'. Kan itu bikin nyesek namanya.

Tapi ya, untunglah yang menghadapi situasi saat ini adalah Kise Ryouta. Makhluk yang akan tetap cengengesan cakep tanpa beban padahal hatinya udah nyesek banget kayak orang kalah tawuran sama bayi baru lahir. Pedih.

Saat dirinya sedang asik meratapi nasib dan tenggelam dalam dunia baper, coba tebak siapa yang datang. Pujaan hati datang membawa bunga bangkai yang terus terusan... banyak pikiran!

Hanya di kopi BadDay. Karena hidup banyak masalah.

Pasti kalian bacanya sambil nyanyi.

Tapi seriusan loh. Si Aomine emang nongol di gym kok.

"Oi Kise, lu gak ada kerjaan laen apa ? Napa lu? Dipecat jadi model? Ato jangan jangan dipecat jadi anak?"

Kise hanya cengar-cengir pedih. Sudah bikin galau, tiba tiba muncul, dihujat lagi. Kurang komplit apa coba?

"Nggak, kok. Cuma lagi sholat."jawabnya ngawur.

"Ohh, dah taubat juga jadi humu lu."

"Kayak Aominecchi gak humu juga."

"Gua gak humu. Gua hombreng."

Kise ngesot mendadak.

"Ada apa? Nyariin aku?"

"Gak, bego. Gua nyari dukun. Ya jelas nyari elu lah."

Entah makhluk idiot dan berdosa macam apa Kise ini sampai bisa bisanya ia jatuh cinta pada Aomine yang 'kayak gitu'.

Cinta tuh buta, mang. Gak peduli keadaan. Jadi gebetan sedekil pantat panci juga pasti gak bakal diperhitungkan.

Namanya juga tjintah.

"Napa nyariin? Kangen?"

"Kangen kapten lu cebol. Gak lah. Gua mo ngomong."

Sayup- sayup terdengar Kasamatsu yang ngamuk-ngamuk berhadiah dari kejauhan dan anggota-anggota tim inti serta para junior yang kini sibuk mencari perlindungan.

"Ngomong apa nih? Kayaknya penting banget."

"Hehe, itu loh."

Dan seketika raut wajah Aomine berubah cerah.

"Jadi hari ini gua mo ngedate ma Kagami."

"Hah?"

"Gua mo kencan sama Kagami."

HWAT DE FAK?!

Hal tersebut terlalu mengejutkan. Rasanya Kise lebih ingin percaya kalau mendengar kabar bahwa kapten sekaligus pelatih tim Kirisaki Daichi, Hanamiya Makoto, sudah taubat dan akhirnya menikah dengan Kiyoshi Teppei.

"Aominecchi, beneran nih?"

"Iya bener!" jawab Aomine terlalu bahagia.

"Oh gitu.."

"Eh sompret, gak kasih selamat lu?"

"Gak lah, orang gua galau.."

"Hah? Lu ngomong gedein dikit napa?"

Dan dengan senyum paksaan, Kise pun menyahut.

"Iya, selamat ya. Turut bahagia deh buat Aominecchi."

"Makacih eaaa."

Rasanya Kise ingin goyang dumang.

Baru saja ia nyaris berhasil bangkit dari rasa galau garis keras, kini ia harus kembali jatuh memungut sisa pecahan kokoronya dan menampalinya dengan lakban.

Miris. Miris sekali.

Sungguh, berusaha untuk keep seterong itu sulit. Entah kenapa ia dari tadi dirundung perkara, yang membuatnya berpikir untuk segera berhijab agar dosanya bisa diampuni.

Tapi mungkin saja setelah ini Aomine akan segera menjauh dan sibuk dengan Kagami, jadi ada kemungkinan varokah bagi Kise untuk pulang ke rumah dan mengunci diri di toilet agar ia bisa menangis sepuasnya sampai tersedak sikat wc.

Jadi, tidak ada hal yang lebih buruk yang bisa terjadi, kan?

"Aominecchi kesini buat ngasih tau itu doang?"

"Nah, itu dia bro. Itu alasan gua kesini!"

"Kenapa emang?"

"Butuh bantuan nih."

"Apaan?"

"Temenin gua kencan."

EH ANJAY!

Boro-boro temenin kencan, ngeliat tampang bahagia Aomine waktu ngebahas soal Kagami aja udah bikin eneg.

"Aduh, kenapa harus ditemenin sih? Emangnya author, yang kalo pengen pipis tengah malem harus ditemenin?"

Aih. Malah buka aib dia.

"Gak gitu juga kali. Maksud gua elu kan hobi ngebacot, jadi gak berasa sepi kayak kebun singkong gimana gitu. Takutnya si Bakagami bosen trus gua ditinggalin lagi."

"Jadi tugasku cuman ngebacot gitu?"

"Singkatnya sih begitu."

"Okelah."

Anyeng.

-tebece dulu bray-

A/N :

Adios! Author baru disini! ^w^.

Sebenarnya ff ini udah selesai dari beberapa waktu yang lalu( bilang aja tahun lalu, neng), tapi baru ada keberanian buat publish sekarang. Jadi ff-nya rada jamuran gitu hehehe #inimaksudnyaapacoba

Yang terakhir, mohon dikasih review yah *big hug*, entah itu kritik, saran, dan sebagainya, kalo membangun pasti author trima kok :). Author pengen liat keadaan dulu, kalau ada yang minta dilanjut pasti part keduanya langsung di-publish secepatnya. Tapi kalo gak ada yang minta lanjut, pasti bakal tetep di publish juga #maksa

Sekian dan terima kasih. Have a nice day or night!

-bmtl.


	2. Chapter 2

Counting Stars.

by: bringmethelemons.

Pairing: AoKise, slight!KagaKuro, onesided!AoKaga.

Warnings: Gaje sangat. OOC tingkat teroris. Ada humuan-nya di dalam. Sekali lagi, awas diare.

Disclaimer: Sayangnya punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Kalo punya saya, pasti karakternya humu semua. Kalau cerita ini sih, punya saya. Meskipun idenya rada mainstream.

Yuk, cekidot!

._._._._._.

-Chapter Sebelumnya-

"Temenin gua kencan."

"Aduh, kenapa harus ditemenin sih? Emangnya author, yang kalo pengen pipis tengah malem harus ditemenin?"

"Gak gitu juga kali. Maksud gua elu kan hobi ngebacot, jadi gak berasa sepi kayak kebun singkong gimana gitu. Takutnya si Bakagami bosen trus gua ditinggalin lagi."

"Jadi tugasku cuman ngebacot gitu?"

"Singkatnya sih begitu."

"Okelah."

._._._._._._.

Jadi disinilah Kise, sedang duduk cantik di ruang tamunya, menunggu di jemput oleh Aomine. Diangkat secara paksa untuk menjadi tim sukses bagi hubungannya dan Kagami membuat Kise mau tak mau harus siap gigit baju ala jones kala melihat kemesraan mereka nantinya.

Heck, kencan apa juga yang isinya tiga orang?

Sebetulnya sih ini bukan kencan 'sungguhan', sebenarnya cuma jalan bareng yang dianggap kencan sepihak oleh Aomine sendiri. Tapi berkat kegigihannya itu, ia pun sukses memaksa Kagami untuk one-on-one di sore hari sesudah nonton film dan makan bareng.

Hal yang biasa dilakukannya dengan Kise.

Harusnya Kise yang one-on-one dengannya. Bukan Kagami.

Dan rasanya Kise ingin menangis jantan, kalau saja ia tidak ingat bahwa dandanannya bisa rusak kalau ia nangis.

Entah kenapa Kise mirip ibu-ibu mau ke kondangan saja.

Dandanan yang dimaksud disini bukan make-up yang biasa dipakai bencong depan rumah author kalau mau mangkal, tapi cuma pakaian yang super keren dan topi bertuliskan "masih mengejar gebetan" itu menambah nilai kekiniannya.

Belum lagi cologne yang wanginya sewangi kuburan baru .

Canda kok. Kise emang udah kinclong en wangi sekarang.

Tapi lagi lagi Kise berpikir, kenapa juga ia harus tampil sesuper ini, kalau mata dan perhatian Aomine tidak akan jatuh padanya? Kan sakitnya tuh di dompet bang...

Apa? Kirain topi "masih ngejar gebetan" itu gak mahal apa?

Tapi akhirnya topi itu dicopot, diduga karena Kise merasa tengsin dikatain kebaperannya makin ganas.

Mendengar pintu rumahnya diketuk,membuat Kise segera beranjak untuk membuka pintu seraya berharap bahwa itu adalah malaikat kematian yang ingin mencabut nyawanya. Setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada gebetan yang minta ditemenin kencan atau hal ngenes semacam itu.

"Yo, Kise!"

Kise memaksakan diri untuk senyum ganteng.

"Hai, Aominecchi."

Aomine terdiam sejenak, dan memindai penampilan Kise dari ujung rambut sampai ujung sepatunya.

"Gila, cakep bener lu hari ini."

Kise mendadak pengen mati muda.

Belum apa apa sudah dipuji begini, Hayati gak kuat, Bang.

"Seriusan nih? Makasih ya." katanya sambil tersenyum.

Entah mata Aomine belekan atau kemasukan bola basket, tapi senyuman Kise terlihat begitu 'wow' di kata muncul dipikirannya saat melihat Kise tersenyum.

'Unyu beud'.

Plis bang, itu dua kata.

Oke.

"Yaudah. Pergi yuk."

"Yuk."

Madafaka sekali.

Akhirnya mereka sampai juga di tempat tujuan. Di labas dekat Town Square. Dan ternyata disana belum ada siapa-siapa. Belum nampak perwujudan dari Kagami Taiga.

Aomine pun mulai berpikir yang iya-iya.

"Duh, si Bakagami gak ada nih. Kemana sih tu anak?"

" Mungkin masih otewe, Aominecchi."

"Gak mungkin, kan udah gua bilangin datengnya jam segini. Jangan jangan dia dah nunggu dari tadi, trus pulang gegara bosen nunggu...ato jangan jangan..dia DICULIK OEMJI HELLAW KAMU DIMANA CINTAHH?!"

Kise mangap selama kurang lebih 2 menit. Syok.

Siapa juga yang gak bakal ngeri ngeliat pemandangan makhluk dekil setinggi 193 cm yang menjerit bohay karena takut gebetannya diculik dan dijadikan rendang?

"Aominecchi, tau istilah 'ngaret' gak?"

Melihat Aomine hanya diam saja, Kise menabok jidatnya sendiri.

"Biasanya nih, orang suka dateng agak telat dikit,biar gak overdosis nunggu berjam-jam. "

"Jadi?"

Kise menarik napas panjang.

"Jadi, Aominecchi, kali aja Kagamicchi lagi ngaret . Mungkin dia masih di jalan. Nunggu dikit gapapa kan?"

Aomine mengangguk- ngangguk dengan muka bete.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu sekitar 30 menit Kise menjadi babysitter dadakan bagi Aomine yang secara gaib berubah menjadi bayi besar yang merengek karena orang yang ditunggu tak kunjung tiba, akhirnya Kagami muncul di labas tersebut. Hanya saja, ia tidak datang sendirian.

"Kurokocchi!"

Aomine ingin mengubur diri di lubang toilet.

Pupus sudah harapannya untuk jalan jalan plus makan bareng Kagami, hilang pula kesempatannya main basket berdua dengan Kagami. Rasanya ia ingin pulang saja.

Jangan tanya kenapa semua rencananya hanya berdua dengan Kagami. Ia sudah berniat menjadikan Kise sebagai obat nyamuk saja. Seandainya dia ingin waktu berdua, ia tinggal menyuruh Kise untuk menjauh atau semacamnya.

Mari yang ngefans sama Kise, kita kutuk si Aho bareng-bareng.

Tapi, dengan adanya Kuroko, semuanya berangsur-angsur membaik, jika mereka melupakan fakta bahwa Aomine merasa tergengges dengan kehadiran Kuroko. Bukannya ia membenci mantan bayangannya itu, tapi rasanya ada orang ketiga yang menambah jarak antara ia dan Kagami seperti jarak antara dua muatan pada hukum Coulomb. Sedangkan kehadiran Kise hanya seperti tv di rumah author. Ada, tapi hanya digunakan untuk pengusir kesepian atau sebagai background song saat author sedang sendirian di rumah dan sibuk berselancar di dunia internet tengah malam.

Maklumlah. Jomblo.

Hingga berakhirlah mereka disini, di sebuah bioskop terkenal, menonton sebuah film yang sangat sangat futuristik dan kekinian yang berjudul 'The Galau Dinosaur'.

Awalnya mereka ingin menonton 'Baperto The Movie', tapi karena menurut Kuroko dan Kagami film itu tergolong anime khusus para wibu ngenes semacam author, akhirnya mereka ganti film.

Di sisi lain, Kise cukup senang mengetahui bahwa ia tidak sendirian. Setidaknya ada Kuroko yang bisa menemaninya.

Alhasil, kemana mana keduanya selalu barengan, baik pas beli popcorn, beli tiket film, masuk teater, sampai main kuda-kudaan di wahana bermain bernama Friend Zone mereka berdua tetap aja barengan. Bahkan mereka berdua nyaris masuk bilik wc yang sama kalau saja Kise tidak di- Ignite Pass Kai oleh Kuroko tepat pada bagian anu-nya.

Meninggalkan Kuroko bukan berarti Kagami sedang seru seruan dengan Aomine. Anak beralis ganda campuran itu berkali-kali mondar mandir gelisah setiap kali Kuroko dan Kise mulai nenghilang dari pandangan, atau saat ia tinggal berduaan dengan Aomine. Ayolah, Kagami hanya anak SMA biasa yang masih takut digrepe oknum hentong macam Aomine.

Akhirnya tibalah waktu untuk makan bareng, saat yang menguntungkan bagi beberapa pihak seperti Kise dan Kuroko yang akhirnya punya kesibukan tersendiri, dan Kagami yang sedari tadi mengeluh kelaparan. Sebenarnya sih anak ini kelaparan setiap saat, tapi maklumi sajalah.

Hal ini memang menguntungkan bagi mereka bertiga.

Tapi membuntungkan bagi Aomine.

Kise dan Kuroko sih tidak masalah, karena Kise itu model(katanya ia sedang diet),dan Kuroko juga tidak terbiasa makan banyak. Jadi sebenarnya bayarnya tidak masalah.

Tapi Kagami.

Aomine yang notabene berperan sebagai 'yang membayar' disini merasa dirugikan. Apalah buat gebetan.

Tapi ini namanya kebangetan.

Saat ini Aomine hanya pasrah bercapek hati sambil menatap nanar ke arah Kagami yang sekarang sedang melahap burgernya yang ke...entahlah, yang kesepuluh mungkin?

Di sisi lain, Kise dan Kuroko (yang duduk barengan) sedang menatapi kedua dua orang beda warna rambut tapi sama kepribadian tersebut dari jauh. Sebenarnya mereka duduk berempat, tapi dipertengahan Kuroko menyeret Kise ke tempat duduk yang lain untuk alasan yang hanya Kuroko dan Dewa Jashin saja yang tau.

"Kise-kun"

"Kenapa, Kurokocchi?"

"Boleh nanya gak?"

"Boleh banget. Kenapa nih?"

"Situ suka sama Aomine-kun ya?"

BRUUSSSHH.

Barusan Kise menyemburkan minumannya.

"Haha, nggak tuh."

Kise berusaha nyante.

"Ngaku ajalah, Kise-kun. Aku dah tau kok."

"ANJAY. Tau dari mana?"

"Nggak sih sebenarnya aku nggak tau. Cuma ngetes aja sih. Tapi akhirnya ketauan juga kan? Ceilahhh..."

Kise bingung. Sejak kapan Kuroko jadi sinting begini?

"Tapi biarpun aku suka, Aominecchi udah suka duluan sama Kagamicchi, jadi yah aku rapopo ajalah."

"Aomine-kun suka sama Kagami-kun?"

"Iya. Nih si doi minta dicomblangin."

Dan Kuroko tiba tiba terlihat garang.

"Kise-kun, tolong bilangin ke Aomine-kun kalo orang yang dia sukain itu udah ada yang punya" tandas Kuroko ganas.

Kise mengedipkan matanya berkali kali. Kaget dan bingung.

"Eh? Ada yang punya? Kagamicchi udah punya pacar?"

"Udah."

"Siapa?"

"Nih."

Kise terkejut bukan main saat melihat Kuroko menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Mana wajahnya jadi nyeremin lagi.

Khan maen.

"Kurokocchi pacaran sama Kagamicchi?!"

"Yaelah, dari lebaran monyet yang lalu juga hellaw kalian semua punya tv apa nggak sihh?"

"Emangnya berita kalian pacaran masuk tv?"

"Nggak."

Kise jadi pengen mendaki gunung Everest pake bikini.

Sejak kapan Kuroko jadi nyolot nyolot sewot macam ibu rumah tangga yang uang belanja bulanannya tekor begini?

"Tapi kok Kagamicchi PHP gitu ya?"

"Ihh, Kagami-kun gak PHP. Aomine-kun aja yang PHO."

Kise mendadak diare.

"Kalo gitu aku harus secepatnya bilang ke Aominecchi kalo Kagamicchi udah pacaran. Biar dia gak rapopo juga!"

"Iya. Secepatnya ya, Kise-kun. Sebelum aku yang turun tangan. Jangan salahin aku kalo besok 'anu'nya ilang."

Kise yang sudah dari tadi merinding disko karena perkataan Kuroko yang tidak kalah yandere dari cewek anime sebelah, akhirnya beranjak untuk mencari Aomine.

Awalnya bagi Kise, mencari Aomine di antara banyaknya orang di restoran tersebut bukanlah hal yang sulit, karena mungkin cuma dia orang tinggi berambut biru yang...yah begitu. Yang kulitnya begitu.

Tapi semuanya berubah semenjak negara api menyerang.

Ternyata Aomine dan Kagami sudah menghilang, entah memakai pintu kemana saja milik Norak Emon ato apalah, yang pastinya mereka berdua sudah pergi ke alam baka.

Maaf. Ke tempat lain, maksudnya.

Kuroko menghampiri Kise yang sedang berjongkok dibawah meja restoran, berharap kalau Aomine nyangkut disana.

"Kise-kun, mereka gak mungkin ada di situ. Mereka bukan kutu, kok." sahut Kuroko garing dan gak nyambung.

"Mereka pasti udah ke tujuan akhir."

Kise pun loading sejenak.

"Di labas yang tadi, maksudnya?

"Nggak, di empang. Ya jelas lah di labas. Kise-kun otaknya sehat kan? Ini sih akibat kelamaan jomblo gitu.."

Kenapa bawa bawa status jomblo? Hah? KENAPA?

"Berarti kalo udah ke labas...bentar lagi..AOMINECCHI BAKAL NEMBAK KAGAMICCHI DISITU KAMVRETT!"

"Oh gitu? Yaudah buruan."

"Yuk."

Bazeng.

Setelah berlari lari kurang lebih 5 menit, nyasar di PataHati Departement Store, liat liat di pameran motor Kawsakiti, nabrak satpam, dan nyaris kelindas bajaj, akhirnya keduanya berpapasan dengan Aomine yang baru saja keluar dari toilet. Kuroko pamit ke labas duluan.

"Aominecchi!"

"Lu kenapa, lari larian kek suster ngesot gitu?"

"Emang suster ngesot bisa lari?"

"Nggak, sih."

Kise menjedukkan kepalanya ke tembok terdekat.

"Terus lu kenapa nih? Gak ke labas aja sekalian?"

"Aku mau ngomong. Penting banget!"

"Apaan?"

Kise narik ATM...maksudnya narik napas panjang.

"Jadi sebenarnya, Kagamicchi udah jadian sama Kurokocchi. Udah lama, tapi gak tau sejak kapan."

"Terus?"

Kise melongo melihat reaksi Aomine yang nyante abis.

"Jadi lebih baik Aominecchi gak usah nembak Kagamicchi ya? Gak mau disunat ama Kurokocchi kan?"

Aomine terdiam lama. Lalu dia kembali bicara.

"Nggak. Gua bakal tetap nembak dia."

"Hah? Kenapa?"

"Gua tau lu suka sama gua."

ANJIRR.

"Gua tau ini akal akalan lu doang, biar gua gak jadian sama dia, bener kan?"

Ternyata ini yang namanya diomelin gebetan. Pedih bro.

"Nggak, ini beneran kok. Aku nggak mungkin gitu.."

"Udahlah, sekarang gua mo ke labas. Terserah lu ikut apa nggak. Bai." dan Aomine berpaling dengan dramatisnya.

Dan Kise menangis guling guling dalam hati.

Saat ia selesai meratapi hidupnya, ia segera menuju ke labas. 'Jangan jangan aku telat..' pikirnya saat itu. Ia sampai tidak sengaja menabrak ibu-ibu yang kebetulan lewat sampai baju si ibu ketumpahan kasih sayang.

Ketumpahan minuman, maksudnya.

"Eh, kamu jalan hati hati, dong!"

"Iya bu,maaf ya bu. Saya buru buru." sahut Kise sambil melemparkan cengiran ganteng yang jadi ciri khasnya.

Dan senyuman itu mendarat sempurna di hati sang ibu.

"Untung kamu ganteng."

"Jadi gak perlu diganti nih, bu?

"Gak. Senyum kamu kan lebih mahal daripada apapun."

Eh si ibu malah gombal.

Entahlah mungkin dia kebanyakan lari sampai puyeng atau kepalanya terbentur batu comberan, sampai yang dilihatnya hanyalah Kagami yang diseret pulang oleh Kuroko, dan Aomine yang tertinggal sendirian di labas itu.

Ah, sudah terjadi, yah?

Dengan rasa agak cemas, ia menjawil bahu sang gebetan.

"Aominecchi...?"

"..."

Asem. Gak dijawab nih.

"Kenapa nih? Udah selesai one-on-one nya? Kok aku gak ditungguin sih? Haha.." Kise berusaha mencairkan suasana, tapi yang ada malah ia dikacangin oleh Aomine yang masih berjongkok di tengah labas dengan tampang tersakiti.

Sabar ya Kise. Yang penting usaha, beb.

"Ternyata bener.."

"Bener apanya?"

"Mereka dah jadian.."

Kise meringis pedih. Rasanya ia ingin berteriak 'Wee itu sih DL! Derita lo! Udah dibilangin kan? Noh, rasakan khasiatnya!' pada Aomine, tapi yang jelas ia tidak tega.

Dia masih sayang. Tjiee.

Meskipun sebego dan sekamvret apa Aomine, Kise masih aja welcome kok biar udah sering diinjek.

Ini Kise Ryouta apa Keset Rumah sih?

Merasa iba dan turut sepenanggungan, akhirnya Kise ikut ikutan berjongkok di tengah labas bersama mirip dua bocah yang sedang nyari ikan lele di comberan.

"Harusnya gua dengerin elu waktu itu. Gua emang manusia paling goblok di dunia!" katanya, masih jongkok.

Kise ingin sekali menepuk pundak Aomine dengan penuh rasa sayang dan mengatakan 'Kamu emang goblok sejak lahir, Aominecchi. Mati aja sana' tapi sekali lagi, ia tidak tega dan ia tidak sejahat itu.

"Udahlah, lupain aja. Liat aja ke depan terus, kalo liat kaca spion entar jalannya mundur lagi." kata Kise yang berusaha mencari kata bijak, tapi yang keluar malah kalimat yang biasa diucapkan oleh tukang parkir depan supermarket yang namanya tidak disebutkan demi kenyamanan dan privasi, terlebih author tidak tau namanya.

"Hehe, lu bener. Makasih ya." ucapnya sambil tersenyum ganteng. Sekali lagi Kise berasa ingin meledak karena mungkin tak sengaja menelan tabung gas dari temannya author yang namanya Kirigaya P**** (nama dioploskan).

"Iya, sama sama."

"Eh baydewey ketabrak busway, gua minta maaf ya tadi nuduh elu yang gak bener gitu. Khilaf soalnya."

"Iya gak papa."

"Eh lu baper ya? Iya-iya mulu lu daritadi."

"Iya gak papa."

"Abis ini gua makan lu yang bayar ya?"

"Iya gak...eh..EDAN GUA DIKERJAIN!"

Dan terjadilah aksi kejar kejaran ala film india bercampur film koboi antara Aomine dan Kise ditengah labas sore itu.

._._._._._._.

-Beberapa minggu kemudian di gym Kaijo-.

Pagi itu latihan basket terasa menyenangkan karena tidak ada lagi yang namanya ' ditendang karena galau sembarangan'. Sang kapten emang masih galak, itupun karena Kise yang tidak berhenti senyam-senyum sendiri mirip orang baru gajian.

Dia senang. Setidaknya begitu.

Ia senang karena kini gebetannya sudah bebas, sudah tidak galau, dan sudah tidak mengharapkan orang yang tidak bisa didapatkannya. Ia turut senang atas hal itu.

Meskipun orang yang dimaksud sempat mengunci diri selama beberapa minggu dengan alasan ingin bertapa.

Tapi sebenarnya Kise masih galau. Sungguh.

Bukannya waktu itu Aomine sudah tau perasaannya? Kalau begitu, kenapa belum direspon? Jangan jangan...

Ditolak...?

NO WAY!

"NGGAK! YANG BISA NOLAK GUE CUMA GUE SEORANG!"

Koaran ganas menggema dari Kise barusan membuat seisi gym hening cipta mendadak. Begitu pula orang yang tanpa disadari sedang berdiri di ambang pintu mirip kuntil nenek.

Yang ada mah kuntilanak, neng. Yakali nenek-nenek diculik. Gak asik buat digrepe.

"Eh..Aominecchi?"

"..."

Orang yang disapa sibuk menahan tawa di depan pintu gym.

Kise malah jadi tengsin sendiri.

"Aominecchi ngapain ke sini?"

"Eh edan lu bisa bisanya teriak gaje gitu! Pake kata kata gua lagi! Yang bisa bilang gitu cuma gua seorang tau!" kata Aomine lanjut ngakak guling guling di depan gym. Pemandangan yang bikin illfeel garis keras batu akik.

"Hehe, gak papa ya dipinjem bentar." sahut Kise salting.

Setelah selesai dari ngakak sampai guling gulingan heboh di depan pintu gym(sampai tidak sengaja menabrak tempat sampah terdekat), akhirnya Aomine bangkit dan memasang tampang serius nan seram bak pemain DoTa lagi war.

"Kise, gua mo ngomong."

"Itu udah ngomong."

Kise mendadak songong. Aomine sweatdrop kuah mie ayam.

"Serius nih."

"Iya. Dua rius malah."

Anjir. Ni anak kesambet apa coba?

"Gua pulang nih."

"Kalo kamu pulang aku nangis."

Aomine menahan napas frustasi karena sekarang Kise sedang memasang tampang ingin menangis.

"Iya deh gak jadi pulang. Tapi aku mo ngomong."

Kise melongo sejenak. Aku? Dia pake aku? BIASANYA GUA!

Mungkinkah...?

"Ngomong apa?"

Aomine menarik angkot... menarik napas maksudnya.

"Aku sekarang udah gak galau lagi. Sekarang aku dah hepi lagi. Aku juga dah makin tamvan dan kece pardos eaa."

Kise merogoh saku celananya. Nyari hape buat nelpon RSJ.

"Dan sekarang aku sadar, kalo itu semua berkat kamu. Iya. Kamu. Ai lap yu."

"Ih bukan ai lap yu keles." kilah Kise sambil ketawa.

"Terus yang bener apa?"

"Yang ada mah i love you, Aominecchi."

Aomine menyeringai licik.

"Sama, Kise. I love you too."

WUANYENG. AER MANA AER?

Kise terdiam bego di tempat dengan wajah memerah, meskipun udah di cie-in satu gym yang sedaritadi mengamati mereka. Memang malunya seprovinsi.

"Kamu gak suka?" tanya Aomine agak tengsin dikit. Ia mengira Kise sudah move on karena illfeel dengannya.

"Nggak. Aku suka kok. Suka banget malah!"

"Kok diem?"

"Cuma bingung aja. Soalnya tiba tiba gini. Cepat banget move on nya. Makan apa barusan?"

Aomine manjatin pohon tomat dengan gesreknya.

"Gak kok. Cuma dapet pencerahan hasil bertapa."

Kise manggut manggut sok ngerti padahal nggak.

"Jadi, aku sadar selama ini aku udah nyari sesuatu yang cuma menariknya sebentar aja, sampe aku lupa kalo udah ada yang penting dan cocok disampingku."

Kise terperangah mendengar ucapan gebetan buluknya itu.

"Ternyata orang itu udah nemenin aku setiap saat. Selalu ngedukung keputusanku, meskipun kebanyakan gak masuk akal, dan gak sungkan-sungkan untuk ngorbanin kebahagiaannya sendiri demi kebahagiaanku aja."

Tiba-tiba hening sejenak.

"Dan orang itu...?" tanya Kise tiba tiba.

"Dan orang itu adalah..."

Aomine menggantung kalimatnya sebelum akhirnya ia lanjut berbicara.

"Kamu."

"Terkadang kita terlalu sering menghitung bintang,sampai kita lupa, bahwa ada satu bulan yang bersinar bagi kita."

\- Tamat dengan gesreknya-

A/N:

Hola! Lemon disini ^w^

Nih part duanya. Semoga pada suka yaw ._.

Buat yang udah sempetin review, makasih banget (jujur review itu jadi dukungan banget). Maaf juga aku gak bisa ngebalas reviewnya langsung. Jadi buat author favoritku yang ngasih saran perihal 'bences', maaf ya Bang kalo itu sensitif, nanti kuubah kok. Aku gak nyangka si Abang bakalan nge-review. Terharu bacanya. Abang emang tiada duanya. Ai lef yu, Bang. Muah.

Eh, si Abang udah ada yang punya. Gak jadi deh. Ntar disambit Mbaknya lagi.

Terus yang udah nge-fav and follow thanks juga. Kalian semua biasa di luar! #eh

Okedeh itu aja bacotan hati seorang author (ini bukan judul sinetron), silahkan tunggu saya di fanfic-fanfic yang lain. Ciao~

-bmtl.


End file.
